Stranger in the Night
by Natalie.LP
Summary: A night of drinking following a tough case spells trouble for JJ, Garcia and Hart as one bad judgement ends the night on a bad note. You'd think of all people these agents would know not to trust a stranger in the night... Morgan/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:30pm when the team called it a night after a rough case in North Carolina - they had been seconds too late to save a 16-year-old girl from their UNSUB's live burial ritual. While they had brought the killer in, Sarah Johnson hadn't made it - the bitterest success for all involved and so the team made a unanimous decision to head to the nearest bar for a couple of drinks and take the edge off before they went home. After all, Jack would be sleeping by the time Hotch got to him anyway so there was no sense in picking him up from his Aunt's until morning; and Will and Henry were visiting family in New Orleans for a couple more days.

They laughed, danced and shared stories, finally allowing themselves to relax for a while. An hour passed before Hotch and Rossi decided to leave the younger agents to their fun and go home, and after a few more drinks and dances JJ, Garcia and Hart decided they were ready to leave as well. Stopping by the table where Morgan and Reid sat deep in conversation, they said goodnight and moved towards the exit.

As they passed by the bar they were stopped by a man who had been watching the trio dance and had bought them a round of shots. Laughing appreciatively the girls declined politely, thanking him but they were on their way out. A flash of anger crossed his face quickly, so fast that Hart wasn't sure if she'd imagined it.

'Aw come on! One for the road then?' He attempted again with a charming smile.

'Well, we wouldn't want them to go to waste would we girls?!' giggled Garcia, happily accepting a shot glass.

Still unable to shake the bad feeling she had about the odd man Hart wasn't so happy with the turn of events – she may have been drunk but she was still a profiler and there was something very _wrong_ about the eager look in his eyes as he handed out the drinks. As her companions threw their shots back, Hart gave hers a suspicious look before effectively pretending to drink it, throwing it off to the side and copying her friends' reactions. At least if he had done something to the drinks she would be sober enough to help the other two, _'they really should've been more cautious though'_ she thought in exasperation. Thanking him with a fake bright smile and a giggle, Hart ushered JJ and Garcia out of the doors promptly.

They had just reached the parking lot when it hit them, there had definitely been a little extra in those shots and JJ and Garcia had started stumbling and complaining of dizziness_. 'I knew it__!__ That sleazy scumbag__!__'_ Hart thought as she hurried to fish her car keys out. She had ordered a cab just before they'd left the bar as she'd had way too much alcohol to drive, but her car was safer than waiting out in the open right then – her bad feeling was getting worse by the second. Fumbling slightly with the keys, she opened the door and began helping/manoeuvring her friends into the vehicle; a difficult task as they could now barely support their weight. She froze as she heard the sound footsteps on the gravel of the parking lot, she didn't need to turn to know that it was him – he'd drugged them and now was planning on reaping the rewards. Swearing softly to herself she pulled out her phone and text Morgan, hoping with everything she had that he would see it in time. JJ and Garcia were passed out in the back of her car and wouldn't be able to do anything to protect themselves. It was all down to her for now.

Hearing him step closer cautiously she pretended to stumble as she shut the door on the girls, keeping them safely in the car – she'd dropped the keys helping them in so for now it was the best she could do. Giggling loudly, Hart began to pretend that the drugs were just kicking in, and fell onto the ground carefully, grimacing in disgust as she heard the creep laugh smugly to himself in response.

'You okay there darling? Need a little help?'

A hand made its way into her line of vision as she sat contemplating her next move. Looking dazedly up at him she smiled brightly 'thanks, I guess I must have tripped huh...' He pulled her up sharply so that she fell flush against him as she steadied herself. As she'd 'fallen' she had managed to grab her keys and as she played into his 'knight in shining armour' routine, waiting for her balance to go completely, she pressed the button to lock the car. Straightening up fully and pushing him away in disgust, Hart glared at the man.

'Guess you're not plan didn't really work, did it? You're not getting anywhere near them, and you certainly won't be touching me.'

He recovered from his shock quickly, anger pushing forward. 'You bitch!' he screamed fury pairing from him in waves. 'You really think you could stop me?'

'Using drugs to get women doesn't exactly scream strong alpha male that I should be scared of now does it? More... pathetic coward who can only prey on vulnerable women because they aren't strong enough to control anyone else.'

Anger blazed from his eyes and he took her by surprise as he suddenly rushed forward and punched her in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. She laughed, 'oh sorry, did I hit a nerve? Got something to prove have you?' Hart knew she was too drunk to physically defend herself and so she continued provoking him, he would break soon. Besides, Morgan would come soon, she had faith in that – and even if he didn't at least the girls were safe. She could take the pain knowing she had protected them. She keeled over onto her side as he stomped heavily onto her right wrist before moving to kick her in the stomach, speaking menacingly to her the whole time.

'What do you think now? Still think I'm weak? Hmm?'

Ignoring the pain as much as possible, Hart looked up at her attacker and began to laugh again. 'I never said you were weak, I said you were pathetic and this really isn't changing my opinion. You think this makes you strong? I may not be drugged like you're used to but I'm hardly sober, still vulnerable. You could never take on a sober woman. You are _beyond_ pathetic. It's _hilarious_.'

With a shout of anger, he knelt down to her he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back so she looked him in the eyes, pulling harder and harder as she stared defiantly back at him. 'This will show you – does that hurt? Yes, scream, cry – go on tell me how much I'm hurting you. I'm in control bitch, not you. Me!' Her head collided with the metal of her car door as he threw her away from him forcefully, and Hart couldn't hold in the pain-filled cry that escaped her causing her attacker to grin in satisfaction.

Then there were voices shouting, getting closer and calling her name. Hart smiled dazedly in triumph as Morgan and Reid rushed into sight, taking the attacker away to the police who had just arrived on scene. Just as she was losing consciousness Morgan returned, fussing over her desperately and calling for medical attention. 'You came' she whispered, before slipping into the darkness with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan had been having a good night; he'd danced for a while, shared some laughs with his team and now he was enjoying a drink with his best friend_. 'The perfect way to relax after a hard case'_ he thought with a smile. _'Well... almost perfect...' _His gaze found his co-workers on the dance floor and he couldn't help but think that it really would be perfect if he had _her_ on his arm.

'You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You can't go more than 15 seconds without looking for her. I never thought I'd say the day when the great Derek Morgan was not only completely enamored with a girl, but too scared to approach her! Honestly, you're a profiler – even if she feels the same way Hart's too shy to make the first move, so if _you_ don't then you're going to lose her to someone who will. And you know it.' Reid smirked across the table at him challengingly.

'I know kid, believe me I know. I just... look I've never been in this position before. All of the girls I've been with have been for one thing by mutual understanding, and rarely more than one night. this? Hart? It's so much more... and that terrifies me.' Morgan shook his head and laughed. 'Look Reid, I will tell her – I just need to find the right time to talk to her about it. Invite her over after work one day or something? I dunno... But I will, I have to – this is driving me mad.'

Reid laughed, 'yea, no kidding! Oh watch out, incoming.'

Seconds later the girls approached their table to say their goodbyes and headed towards the exit. Morgan's eyes followed them, ignoring Reid's blatant amusement at his obvious display. Frowning he noticed some guy harassing them at the bar as they attempted to pass by, and smiled as he saw Hart's wholly unimpressed demeanor. He was incensed as he watched JJ and Garcia accept shots from the dubious stranger, silently applauding his girl when he saw her throw hers onto the floor – at least _she_ was being sensible._ 'Honestly'_ he thought in exasperation – to be so naive in their line of work, alcohol or no, was beyond unbelievable. At least one of them would be able to look after the others if he _had_ spiked them.

As they finally left the bar he relaxed, watching the man shrug slightly and order another drink. _'Good, he didn't go after them. Asshole.'_ he thought.

'You're like a jumped up guard dog. It's hilarious!'

'Nah, I'm just making sure they didn't do something stupid. Not much good though – JJ and Penelope just accepted a round of pre-bought shots from a stranger, and he didn't exactly look trustworthy. Thank god Hart didn't - she noticed something was off about him!'

'You sound like a proud mother ha – _my Hart, the clever girl -_ I can't believe the other two though, don't they realise how dangerous that was? I mean at least 63% of –'

'No Reid. No stats on a night out, we've been through this before.'

'Fine' he grumbled good-naturedly.

At that the two friends simply sat and watched the other patrons for a while, each lost in their thoughts. Finally Reid decided it was getting late enough to leave and asked Morgan for the time as his watch was currently being repaired. Pulling out his phone to check, Morgan paused. 'That's strange. I have a text from Hart...' Suddenly Morgan's eyes widened considerably and he jumped up and ran for the exit, pushing people out of his path as he went. Shocked, Reid rushed after him – concern flooding his body as he considered what could have caused such a reaction.

As they reached the bar's entrance Reid demanded to know what was going on, watching confusedly as Morgan frantically searched the dark area. Rather than providing an answer Morgan simply thrust his phone into Reid's hand, moving forward to talk to a group of girls smoking near the doors. The voices faded into silence as Reid read the text message.

'Girls drugged. He's coming. Outside now. Need help.'

'No...' Reid gasped loudly drawing Morgan's haunted gaze back to him. The girls hadn't seen anything but had offered to call the police upon realizing the desperation in the agent's eyes.

'Morgan, she sent this 12 minutes ago... she... he could have taken them anywhere by now...'

'I know kid, I know. We have to find them – wait, did you hear that?'

Over the bustle of the smoking groups there was a dull thud followed by what sounded like a yelp of pain.

'You don't think –' Reid trailed off suggestively, looking over at Morgan. He surveyed the parking lot once again, still unable to catch sight of any movement in the darkness.

'I think it's definitely worth checking out. There's a chance if she wasn't drugged that Hart had enough time to get the girls safe.' Reid started. 'Of course! Her car! Come on, she parked over here.'

Just as they began to swiftly make their way across the gravel, a pain-filled shout echoed towards them and they began to run.

'Hart?!'

'Hart? Is that you baby girl? Hart?!'

As they moved closer to the cars they could hear a man's voice, taunting and angry. Morgan's sped up and promptly tackled the attacker to the ground, brutally pressing his face into the stones before practically throwing him towards a newly arrived police officer. Rushing back to where Hart lay injured and barely conscious, Morgan pulled her gently into his arms. He was horrified. _'That bastard'_ he thought furiously.

'Can we get a medic over her please?!'

He could see that she was struggling to stay awake, and with possible concussion that was not good at all. Looking up at him Hart gave a soft smile, 'you came' she whispered before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell limp in his arms. Morgan's heart almost broke at those words.

'Yeah, just not fast enough... I'm so sorry baby girl, so sorry...'

The EMT's arrives and took Hart away on a stretcher along with the two drugged agents from the back of the car. Reid had managed to find the keys on the dark floor and checked on the girls while Morgan focused on Hart. Luckily, they both seemed to be stable and simply passed out. The men rode along to the hospital with the girls after agreeing to answer the police's questions once there – Morgan had refused to leave Hart's side, becoming extremely agitated when they attempted to take him to the station for questioning. He would speak with them at the hospital and nowhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the hospital the girls were taken away and Reid had to literally force Morgan into the waiting room to talk with the police, and away from the poor nurses he was terrorizing by constantly demanding information. Morgan reluctantly complied and began recounting his version of events – from the girls leaving them and being stopped by the bar, to the text and their actions from that point on. His voice was practically shaking with anger towards the end of his account and his eyes glistening brightly.

'I should have been there. I should have protected them...' Morgan stated hoarsely once the two agents had been left alone.

Reid shook his head sadly, 'Morgan come on, you know how irrational that is. You know that's not how it how it works.'

'I know, but I saw them take those shots and instead of focusing on making sure they were okay, or even on the creep to make sure he didn't go after them, all I could think about was how Hart did the right thing... I –' he paused shaking his head. 'I'm still proud because she was able to keep the other two safe, but her methods leave a lot to be desired. Her job is to know better than this.' He turned his haunted eyes to meet his friend's gaze. 'She could have got herself killed... if I had read that text any later, or didn't have service or something... Anything could have happened out there... '

'But she is alive, Morgan. She's alive and she's going to be alright because you _did_ check your phone in time, and when you got that message you almost flew out of that bar. You can't think like that because no matter how many 'what if's' you can think of, the reality is she's alive and being cared for as we speak.' Reid squeezed his shoulder gently in support before taking a seat right next to him. 'She's going to be okay Morgan, she really is.'

Morgan's only response was to drop his head into his hands and sigh.

***break***

A little while later, once Kevin had arrived and Will called and briefed on the situation, a Doctor came into the waiting room with an update – JJ and Garcia had woken up and were feeling up for visitors. The drug in their system had been identified as Rohypnol, just as they had suspected; Hart was moving in and out of consciousness and was still being assessed. It was time to go and speak with the girls.

As they entered the double room Kevin immediately rushed to his fiancée's side, embracing her warmly whilst murmuring about how worried he'd been. Reid had sat at JJ's bedside and taken her hand comfortingly, asking how she was feeling. Morgan had frozen in the doorway, staring blankly into the room.

'Where's Hart?' JJ's whispered question pulled everyone's attention and Morgan finally focused on something. 'I don't... what even happened?' The girls winced at the anger blazing in Morgan's gaze as he raised an eyebrow almost tauntingly at them.

'You were drugged, and extremely lucky. Didn't the Doctor tell you? You've had your stomachs pumped and –' Kevin started.

'Yes, we were told that. We just... neither of us can remember anything. We said goodbye to you guys and then it's a blur.' Garcia interrupted. 'And where is Hart? You still haven't mentioned her – was she drugged too? Is she okay?'

Morgan's cold glare focused on her, unable to control the fierce anger building at her words. 'No Penelope, Hart was not drugged. Unlike _some_ people she managed to use her brain, let alone her experience with criminals, to figure out that accepting a pre-bought drink from a complete stranger was a bad idea. _How could you be so stupid?!_ You can't _seriously_ be that naive after everything we've seen and been through!'

Garcia had been shocked and hurt when he had failed to use one of her pet names, and was now ready to burst into tears at his harsh words. _'Were we really so stupid?'_ she thought desolately, sharing a pained look with JJ who had a single tear moving slowly down her cheek. They were both so ashamed by their apparent actions.

Morgan simply scoffed, unable to sympathise at that particular moment in time. 'You have no idea how lucky you are that Hart was with you. _She_ recognised how dangerous the situation was and managed to get rid of her shot without drawing the bastard's attention. Lucky really since he later followed you out to the parking lot – waited just long enough for the drugs to kick in I imagine.' Morgan shook his head in disgust at the thought, turning away from his co-workers to stare out the window.

Reid took his cue to take over the explanation, proceeding in a significantly calmer manner after smiling sadly at Morgan's tense form. 'Hart managed to get you safely into the car and locked you in so he couldn't get to you. She sent Morgan a message telling him you needed help and... we're not clear on what exactly happened before we got there but –' Reid looked away from the girls' horrified faces and focused on Morgan's now trembling form, sighing before putting his head in his hands. 'She wasn't in great shape when we arrived, it looked like he'd just hit her head against the car door... She's still being assessed by the Doctor, she should be alright - though I imagine she'll have a concussion and I know they've taken her for x-rays for her ribs and wrist. We're just waiting for news now.'

Both girls were in tears, they couldn't believe it. The thought of what could have happened to them if Hart hadn't been there – it was terrifying! their naivety had come at a terrible price – they were so anxious to see their friend to both thank her and apologise wholeheartedly. _'In the meantime...'_ Garcia thought as she slowly pulled herself together and focused on her best friend. Morgan had not moved since he had taken his at the window, his shoulders had become still once more and the only indication that something was wrong was his tightly clenched fists hanging by his sides. Garcia was still hurt by the way he had spoken to her but now she understood.

The whole team had noticed the way Morgan acted around Hart over the last few months; he was overprotective, less cocky – in short, he was besotted. And now because of their behaviour she had been injured and risked far worse at the hands of some disgusting low-life. She completely understood how angry he must be. The worst part though, was that he would probably feel guilty for his harsh words – when in reality he was right. She could see it happening already; his shoulders had dropped, his fists relaxed and his whole body appeared to droop in defeat.

'Derek... I-'

'I'm sorry.' Morgan stated before turning abruptly and leaving the room, attempting a reassuring nod at Reid as he passed. Reid shook his head, apologised to the girls and left them with Kevin to go after his friend – he needed him more in that moment and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

When Reid caught up to him Morgan was speaking to a nurse, getting an update on Hart. She was being monitored for concussion, but aside from this there were no real concerns – just a few cuts and bruises that would heal in time. She had been extremely lucky.

'The police are in with her at the moment, but if you'd like I can come and take you to her once they're done?'

Morgan smiled for the first time since he had received the text message that night and thanked the kind nurse. He ran his hand across his head, smile still lingering slightly as relief hit him – it was okay, they were all going to be fine. He startled slightly as Reid placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder with a smile. Morgan let out a bark of laughter in response before he sighed and his smile faded somewhat.

'I should go apologise properly huh? I know I took it too far, everyone makes mistakes – hell I know I've made my share... I mean they were probably already feeling guilty about the whole ordeal let alone having to deal with my blame as well. They didn't deserve that.'

'Morgan, they understand. They get why you were so hard on them. They're our family and they made a terrible judgement – drunk or not – that could have led to us losing them. And that's not even taking into account how you feel about Hart. You can go apologise because in all fairness you probably should. But I guarantee they will understand.'

'Thanks pretty boy.' Morgan winked at the younger man, and drew him into a brief yet firm hug. 'I'm going to go talk to them. Could you stay and wait for that nurse to come back? Let me know when we can see Hart?'

'Of course, I'll come and get you straight away.'

'Thanks.'

***break***

Morgan paused in the doorway on his return to the girls' room. They had huddled together on JJ's bed, with Kevin at Garcia's side whispering comfortingly to her while JJ finished off her conversation with Will. He watched them for a moment, simply relishing in the knowledge that they were safe and well. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat to gain their attention. The trio immediately turned towards the doorway taking in their rather sheepish-looking friend.

'Derek –' JJ started but was promptly interrupted.

'No wait, I need to get this out. Look, I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier. I was angry and I just –' he sighed deeply. 'I took it out on you and that wasn't fair, I should never have done that. I wish I could take it back, I really do. You're both like sisters to me and I was scared; I love you, I can't just lose you like that! Promise me you'll be more careful from now on?'

He was promptly sandwiched between the two women as they rushed to his side and embraced him. 'We're so sorry, and you _were_ right – it was a _really_ stupid decision and we promise we will _never_ do it again!' JJ exclaimed as Morgan wrapped his arms around them and relaxed.

'Yeah we really are sorry, and we understand completely Gorgeous. We know how much you care about us – you really are like an annoying older brother – and we love you too.' Garcia stated with a wink. 'More importantly, we know how you feel about Hart – your reaction was more than understandable. You really don't need to apologise at all,' she finished with a beaming smile at his slight blush and squeezed him firmly once more before happily returning to Kevin's side. JJ giggled as she felt Morgan sag with relief, _'he obviously thought he was in for a rough time with us' _she thought. He turned to her and smiled softly at her in response.

At that moment Reid returned to the room, thoroughly relieved to find such a content and relaxed atmosphere. 'I see your apology went down well then? I told you they would understand.'

Morgan gave him a mischievous grin and a wink, 'well you do know everything after all.'

Reid laughed, 'nice to see you've got your sense of humour back, although I can assure you I do not know everything... just a lot more than you...' he ended with a smirk at Morgan's mixed expression, clearly unsure whether or not to be offended or amused. 'The police have left Hart's room; we're free to go in whenever we're ready, so I suggest you go on through while I help Kevin here keep these two company.'

'Go get her tiger!' Came Garcia's shout from her corner followed by laughter.

'Send her our love, Morgan. Tell her we're sorry and we'll try to get out to see her soon.' JJ said with a gentle smile. Morgan nodded and made his way out of the room swiftly.

***break***

When he entered Hart's room she was gazing out of the window, lost in thought, and hadn't noticed his presence at all.

Once the police had left her she had all but collapsed back onto her pillows, she felt completely drained. _'What a night,'_ she thought as she watched the sun begin to rise. She couldn't believe how well it had all ended, in a weird way. the girls were fine; she'd kept them safe when it mattered the most and they had thankfully had no apparent reactions to the drugs – and she was fine, a bit bruised and battered sure, but fine. Morgan had reached her in time to ensure that. All in all, considering the situation, the results were definitely positive. It was on that thought that Hart finally noticed that she had company.

She smiles brightly at the sight, wincing sharply as it caused her cheek to ache. 'Well, if it isn't my very own knight in shining armour. Come to save me from my boredom?'

Morgan laughed and moved closer to her bedside, 'good to see you're still as witty as ever' he noted in amusement.

'How're the girls doing? The nurse was very brief when I asked.'

'_Straight to the point as always,'_ Morgan thought. 'I've just come from them now, they're just fine. They had their stomachs pumped and no lasting effects have been noted. They should be free to leave within the next hour or so.' He smiled. 'They asked me to give you their love and let you know how sorry they were. I uh... _may_ have laid it on a bit thick with them when I first went in to see them.' He shrugged sheepishly at her stern glare before adding defensively. 'I apologised and everything.'

'It was a mistake Morgan, come on. It's not as though they did it on purpose, it as a really messed up situation that could have happened to anyone – we were just unlucky.' Hart sighed, 'look – what they did was stupid, no doubt, and I _am_ annoyed. But it's over now and we're all okay, that's all that matters.' She squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked at her silently for a moment and she was taken aback by the amount of pain she saw shining through.

'I know. And I'm _so_ glad that you had the sense not to drink the shot... but... could you just never do this ever again? I can't lose you Hart, and I – what if I hadn't checked my phone until later or something? You were in bad enough shape when I get there, _I was so scared_.'

Hart couldn't believe what was happening; she had no idea that he would be so upset. It was surreal. 'Hey now, come on Morgan. You can't think like that and you know it. At the end of the day, you _did_ get there in time and we are all going to be just _fine_ – thanks to _you_.'

'Yea, I just wish you could've locked yourself in the car safely as well... I'm sorry Hart, it's just... I – _care_ – about you a lot and while I know you're fine, seeing you like this –' he gestured at her bruised face and watched knowingly as she winced trying to sit up. 'It's killing me, beautiful. Knowing that that asshole did this to you... Why did you have to rile him up so much? The girls were safe; you could've come back in for us.'

Hart pulled Morgan down to sit on the bed with her and laid her head on his shoulder, seeking comfort. 'I...' she sighed deeply. 'I could have I suppose, hell I probably _should_ have but I didn't want to risk it – they were so vulnerable. What if he broke into the car while I was getting you? Their safety was the most important thing at that moment.' She snuggled further into him, ignoring any pain or discomfort as she paused for a second or two. 'As for your other question, I figured if I antagonised him, belittled him and made him see just how _pathetic_ he was, he wouldn't actually... you know... rape me... Sure he might turn violent but I could handle that.

Morgan, he _needed_ to use _drugs_ to control women enough that he could prey on them. He couldn't handle it when he realised that I was neither drugged nor submissive in any way – I imagine he felt pretty impotent in that moment and tried to regain control using violence; he knew I was drunk and wouldn't be able to properly fight back. Of course, he wasn't counting on you showing up and saving the day- night – whatever.' Hart finished with a wink.

Morgan looked down at her smirking slightly, only a hint of sadness remaining in his eyes. 'I guess I can understand that then,' he said softly before he continued, eyes glinting mischievously. 'Guess I'm your hero then huh? In that case, I do believe it is time for you to rest fair maiden. Your fellow damsels in distress shall visit you in the morning.' Hart burst into giggles, happy that the serious conversation had ended and Morgan was back to normal.

'Okay. I'm exhausted anyway. Could you... never mind.' She ended swiftly looking away.

'What is it princess? Could I what? You know I'd do anything for you.' this just caused a faint blush to appear, to Morgan's thorough amusement and heightening his curiosity even further.

'Could you stay? Just until I fall asleep I mean, obviously you need to go home and get your rest as well so i don't expect you to stay all night but –'

'I'll stay.' Morgan interrupted.

Hart relaxed slightly, 'thank you. You're the best Morgan, I don't know what I would've done without you and Reid tonight. I'm so lucky to have friends like you.' She smiled fondly at Morgan once more before settling back down and closing her eyes peacefully. He settled himself in the seat by the bed, carefully taking Hart's hand into his own and became lost in his thoughts. Tomorrow would bring reality with it, Hotch would need to be notified and Rossi, the girls would be released properly and the police would no doubt be back. No matter what though, Morgan knew he would remain by her side – as a friend and nothing more if that was what she wanted. As long as she was safe and happy he would be glad to be involved in her life in any way he can, and someday he hoped she would realise just how perfect they would be together... _'Someday soon, preferably'_ he thought with a smirk.


End file.
